Where the Son Don't Shine
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: Ralph's in real trouble and, no matter what, Walter can't shut off being a Dad. In spite of their history, he will join forces with Paige and do whatever it takes to help the son he still loves.
1. Chapter 1

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: Yes. ANOTHER reconciliation story from yet another angle. This one is a pure Waige plus Ralph family fix-it fic. I'm not going to write much about the rest of the team in this one. Tell me if you're on board for more!**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Walter?"

It had been a few years.

Well, two years, seven months, one week and six days. He would've needed more time to calculate it down to exact seconds as his brain stopped functioning at full capacity the minute he answered the phone.

Because it appeared he would always react to that particular voice, both emotionally and physiologically. No matter how long it had been. Even if the only thing she ever spoke was his name.

After a lengthy pause, he was finally able to stutter out a one word reply, "P-paige?"

He heard her expel a shaky breath, then she rasped, "Walter, I…"

She sounded distressed and even across all the distance of time and miles, he had a crystal clear picture of her worried face in his mind.

He had to snap out of it. She plainly needed his help or she would never have called him in the first place. "Um, are you okay?"

He heard her swallow hard. "It's… It's Ralph."

That knocked the wind out of him like a punch to the abdomen.

"What's happened to Ralph?!" Walter demanded more sharply than intended.

Paige sighed. "Well, he disappeared from his dorm on Saturday…"

Saturday was December the eleventh. Ralph's sixteenth birthday. Walter remembered he spent all day wondering what the boy looked like now and if he would have trouble recognizing him the next time they met. And they _would_ meet again. Someday. Walter would make certain.

He tried to temper his words, but they burst out of his mouth uncontrollably like bullets. "It's Monday! _Monday_ , Paige! This happened two days ago and you're just now letting me know? Where was he last seen? Who was he with? Did he leave voluntarily? Or… do you think he might have been t-taken?" Walter's voice broke on the last rapid fire question.

Paige had obviously run out of options and was asking for his help finding her son. He needed to calm down. Let his EQ drop. Get all the facts so he could plan how to proceed.

"No, Walter. Stop," Paige interrupted, coming across more resigned than panicked. "I know where he is. Or at least I do now."

Huh? "Then what is this about?"

"He's in Los Angeles."

Walter noticed he was gripping his phone so tightly his fingers were losing circulation. He forced himself to relax. "I don't understand. Do you need me to go… pick him up or something?"

She sounded deeply exhausted when she replied. "No… I, that is…," a dry sob escaped, "He's-he's in jail."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

A stoic guard ushered Walter into a stark room where metal tables and benches were bolted to the floor and the windows were reinforced with chicken wire and bars. It smelled of sweat, like three day old socks, and stale cigarette smoke.

The genius curled his lip in disgust and sank down onto one of the benches to wait, glowering at the opposite door as if it was responsible for holding Ralph hostage. His leg was jiggling involuntarily in agitation. This was no place for the young genius.

As Walter waited impatiently, he began to ruminate.

Life had been… difficult since that awful night Scorpion had split up. Walter thought things might work themselves out once Centipede Services went under. The fledgling company had only ever landed the one contract. They hadn't been able to compete against Scorpion's reputation, Walter's advertized IQ and previous successes. In spite of their efforts and the matching shirts, with no government contract, the company folded only a few months after they'd launched.

Toby and Happy had been the first to come back. They'd had no real problem with Walter except that he'd been a stubborn ass. Once he acknowledged that flaw and they'd all apologized and promised to do better, they had gladly come back to their old work place.

Sly stuck it out a little longer, not wanting to leave Paige to handle the whole mess. But in the end, she'd sent the mathematician back home to Scorpion, closed the doors and filed for bankruptcy.

After that, Walter bided his time. He felt sure Paige would eventually contact him. At least to get her job back and possibly, one day, to mend their special friendship. I wasn't like he was expecting to rekindle their romance or anything. He was only giving her space.

But he never heard a word from her.

Just after Christmas that same year, Ralph reached out via email. He explained that Drew had been in contact with his estranged family again and his mother had made the decision to move to Maine.

Turns out it _was_ very cold and very wet.

Ralph had been accepted into a prestigious boarding school for gifted children. The boy had been full of trepidations, of course. Plus, he missed LA. He missed his school. He missed the garage. He missed holidays with the whole family. He missed Scorpion. Most of all, he missed Walter.

Walter only heard from him sporadically after that. Apparently, students weren't allowed personal electronic devices at that school, but the boy was clever enough to sneak messages out from the offices, library or computer lab on occasion.

Mostly, Ralph's correspondences expressed how he hated the school. The kids were rude, the teachers were condescending and intimidated by his intelligence. He stayed in trouble a lot.

Walter tried to be encouraging, telling the young genius it was just a matter of a few years. Letting him know he would always have a place at Scorpion as soon as he was of age. He sincerely hoped his answers were getting through, but had no way of knowing.

The last message he'd gotten from the youngster was all the way back in August. And now this happened. How the _hell_ had this happened?

There was a buzz and another guard pushed open the thick steel door.

"No touching. Fifteen minutes," The officer warned gruffly as if the prisoner couldn't understand anything more than monosyllables and simple phrases. Then he stepped aside allowing Ralph to enter.

Walter's heart lurched even as his eyes drank in the sight. He needn't have worried. He would've recognized that face anywhere, no matter how much the young man had grown and changed since they last saw one another. Yes, he was much taller now, almost as tall as Walter, all loose and lanky limbs jutting from the baggy, ill-fitting orange jumpsuit. But those were the same grey-green eyes. His pointed chin was thrust out belligerently as he gave one brusque nod to the guard, but underneath the defiance, Walter could tell he was scared. He looked so unbearably young.

Ralph shuffled over and slid onto the bench on the opposite side of the table. "Hey, Walter."

"Hello, Ralph."

There was a bit of an awkward pause before the older genius continued, "It's good to see you. Maybe not the way I was picturing our reunion…" He made a weak attempt at a smile.

"Believe me. Things didn't turn out exactly how I planned either." His voice was a surprising baritone and sounded odd to Walter. For some reason it wasn't expected.

"What exactly was the plan?"

Wrists cuffed, Ralph was forced to use both hands to push his shaggy, dark bangs out of his eyes. "There really wasn't much of a plan. I just wanted to get out of there, so I gave myself a little birthday present from Drew. 'Sweet sixteen' and all. It was the only one I was going to get from him."

Walter frowned in confusion. "That doesn't give me much information. I think you should start at the beginning."

The boy sighed. "How far back? We only have thirteen and a half more minutes, you know."

"And you're wasting them. I need the facts if I'm going to get you out of this mess."

Ralph shrugged, "Okay, you know we moved to Maine during Christmas break nearly three years ago. Drew caught my mom at a, uh… vulnerable time. Promised her he'd take care of us. Got me into that stupid, exclusive, private academy for rich nerds. Made my mom think it was the best opportunity for me. As if he ever had a clue what was best for me. Long story short, I hated everything about that school. I was always getting in trouble for doing unforgivable things like using the internet. My teachers hated me. I was always fighting with mom whenever I was home on breaks because I kept getting bad reports and she was stressed all the time. Well, at Thanksgiving, I found out Drew wasn't helping her out at all any more. If he ever actually did. Not only was she working as an office manager for a shady insurance company during the week, but she'd picked up a waitressing job on the side to make ends meet and pay my damn tuition. I begged her let us move back here. Let me go to public school and Cal Tech like before. But she refused. She said we didn't have the money to move and she was still convinced the academy was where I needed to be. She also let it slip we owed a bunch of back tuition because Drew hadn't paid anything after the first semester. So, the next time I had computer access, I hacked that bastard's records trying to see where he spends all his money. And guess what I found out? He's married. He has a wife and I have a half-sibling I've never met. He was married when he talked Mom into moving out there. Imagine that? So, I sent Mom some documents and a few pictures to use as leverage. Then I decided to borrow his car. Well, technically his wife's car. But it's in his name too. Fancy car. A Cadillac Escalade. Heated leather seats came in handy when I was driving through Colorado. Apparently, his wife took exception and reported it stolen or something."

The derisive look vanished quickly as they stared at each other for a few strained moments. The boy's eyes dropped to his hands. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, I swear. All I wanted to do was come home."


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: Happy Fri-yay everyone! Hope my angst-filled chapter won't put a damper on it. Sorry. Or not.**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

He thought he was mentally prepared.

At the last minute, he'd even reluctantly consulted with Toby regarding theories about what to expect. Afterward he felt reasonably confident he could handle their reunion.

To say his hypotheses all proved false would've been a massive understatement.

It only took Paige walking through Walter's door after nearly three years of separation to cause all his long-buried and ignored memories and emotions to explode like magma from a volcano he'd previously considered mostly harmless and dormant. Just as surprising. Just as hot. Just as unexpected. Just as devastating.

Shaking with the effort to contain it all and keep his knees from giving way, he was unable to speak at first. Her greeting was drowned out by his thundering heartbeat and a persistent roaring in his ears. So he stared at her, rendered temporarily deaf and mute, unable to process the chaos scrambling his brain.

After several uncomfortable minutes, Paige quietly asked, "Where is he? Where's my son?" Her eyes tentatively searched the room.

Her query snapped Walter out of the baffling paralysis. "Oh, um, he's… not here." He forced the all too obvious fact past stiff lips.

Instead of barking at him, demanding to know what had happened, Paige swallowed hard and dropped her gaze to the floor. But not quick enough to conceal the dispirited look in her eyes which was magnified by the tears filling them. Her hand fluttered up and rested over her heart, her shoulders sagging forlornly.

It was then Walter finally examined her more closely, noting the details he'd missed. He almost couldn't reconcile his memory to the evidence of his eyes.

Paige appeared washed out and weak. Pale and drawn, her hair was yanked into a lop-sided, unkempt ponytail and wisps hung limply around her thin face. Her ill-fitting clothes hung shapelessly from her narrow frame.

What happened to the spitfire who'd scolded the geniuses about their language, who told him to go to hell when he'd fired her for no good reason, who'd slapped him after he'd pulled yet another stupid, dangerous stunt, who'd never put up with any of his nonsense?

An irrepressible wave of protectiveness overcame him and he blurted out the only clear thought in his mind, "I'm-I'm sorry. I f-failed you."

Paige skirted around the chair nearest the door and flopped down as if gravity was too strong to fight any longer. She wrapped her arms around her middle and turned sorrowful eyes up to his. "What happened?" The words came out on a sigh.

Walter wanted to hug her, to warm her up, to feed her until her innate inner strength returned. Instead he walked over and sat on the corner of the couch angling his body toward her.

"I did see him. He's okay. He's safe. Physically anyway."

She nodded, looking marginally more hopeful. He felt guilty extinguishing the tiny spark, but she deserved the unvarnished truth.

"The charges are… serious. They got him for grand theft auto and it's more complicated because he crossed state lines. By the time everything was processed, it was too late for a bail hearing today. Subsequently, I was unable to post bail and get him out of there. Tonight."

What Walter didn't convey to the clearly emotionally fragile mother was how he'd railed and raged at everyone from the clerk to the guards to even the janitor trying to make someone see sense, until Cabe had to intervene, nearly dragging him bodily from the jail's reception area. The genius who was formerly vilified for his robotic calm was out of his head with fury and didn't settle down until the Homeland agent pointed out he was actually hurting Ralph's case by being irrational.

"I want you to know Cabe pulled every string and called in every favor available to him. The best he could do was make sure Ralph's hearing will be first thing in the morning. We should be able to post bond and bring him home directly afterwards."

Paige unwound her arms and laced her fingers tensely together on her lap. A world of worry was in her downcast expression. "Um. I'll need… I'll have to see a bail bondsman. I… uh, don't h-have… I'll have to try to make some kind of deal with…"

Reaching out haltingly, Walter placed a hand on top of her cold, tightly knotted fists. "No."

Her doleful eyes met his. He gave her an encouraging smile. "We've already arranged the funds, Paige."

He could see she was warring with her pride as she opened her mouth, gearing up to protest. Finally giving up, she simply whispered, "Thank you."

A thick silence, packed with too many unsaid words and unasked questions, fell between them.

She bit her lip and slid her hands out from under his, the haunted look returning. Standing up, Paige cleared her throat. "I guess I'll need to find a place to stay…"

"There's no need," Walter interjected, his mouth uttering the words before his brain could over-think the offer. "You're more than welcome to stay here."

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes. Yes, you can," he urged, his words spilling out in a rush, "It's one less thing to figure out. There's plenty of room. You can have the loft. Most days I fall asleep at my desk or end up on the couch anyway." He snorted and gave her a crooked smile.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to lie, that would be very helpful. If-if it's not too much trouble. I'm kind of short on… the plane ticket, you see… I already asked for an advance…" She trailed off meekly.

Walter concluded from her broken admission that Ralph was speaking the truth when the boy said his father wasn't helping with finances at all. A hot gush of ire had the genius clenching his fists. Best to deal with the little matter of her useless ex later though. He would do some research. Gather some ammunition. Plus, at the moment, he was afraid a sudden burst of temper would chase the uncharacteristically timid Paige out the door.

And he wasn't ready to let her go. Again.

"It's no trouble," Walter said gently, shaking his head, "Where's your luggage? Do you need help carrying it upstairs?"

Paige's eyes went momentarily wide and her pale cheeks colored. "Oh. This is all I've got. I left in kind of a hurry this morning." She indicated the fraying nylon bag that had hung unnoticed from one slim shoulder. It was hardly larger than a normal purse.

However inefficient it would appear, Walter felt the need to accompany Paige upstairs. There was absolutely no real need to show her around. Nothing significant had changed since she'd last been there and since she'd once been a frequent occupant of his loft, she would have no difficulty locating any essentials. He couldn't legitimize following behind her with logic. He just felt the need to watch over her. Perhaps he wanted to know why she appeared so delicate, like a faded facsimile of the original. Or maybe he wanted to torture himself a little with the sight of Paige Dineen in his private space again.

Whatever the rationale, Walter found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of the open room, shifting his weight from foot to foot while she glanced around, briefly getting reacquainted with the surroundings.

Until his lingering became absurd. The last thing he wanted was her thinking he was being creepy. Or worse expecting anything.

So, he pasted on a twitchy, uneasy smile and stammered, "O… okay. Uh, Good-goodnight, then," before pivoting on the spot and rapidly striding down the ramp.


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: Am I a bad person because I'm secretly thrilled that all of CBS's new shows are tanking in the ratings? That'll teach 'em to cancel my favorite! Or not.**

 **More angsty angst for your reading pleasure...**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

Paige stretched languidly. She didn't want to move.

It had been months since she'd felt this rested. Maybe it had been years. She'd lost track long ago as one harried day blurred into the next.

It had definitely been years since she'd had any help shouldering the more difficult parenting responsibilities. She'd forgotten how nice it was to have back up.

However, it was well past time to get up and face the newest crisis. That sobering thought made her want to bury up under the blankets and allow someone else to deal with the whole situation. But it wasn't a luxury she could afford.

She hugged the pillow tightly and pressed her nose into the fabric of the pillowcase, letting herself breathe in the familiar and comforting smell. Eau de Walter.

Paige could permit that one brief indulgence even if she felt seriously undeserving. She'd missed him… Missed _them_ so very much. She had no idea how much until she'd stepped off the plane at LAX. The sense of home caused her to sway on the spot as the memories nearly bowled her over.

After reluctantly hauling herself out of the bed, she padded softly on bare feet to the coffee table where she'd left her bag the night before. She needed a shower but only brought one clean shirt. Paige left Portland in a big hurry and her wardrobe wasn't as… extensive as it once was.

Her gaze searched around the loft and fell on Walter's chest of drawers. She didn't want to be presumptuous. She was already more indebted to him than she wanted to be. But it wouldn't hurt, would it? Surely he wouldn't mind if she borrowed a spare undershirt to wear. He probably wouldn't even notice something like that.

She slid open the top drawer. It was full of socks and briefs. A mental image of Walter in his underthings flashed across her mind's eye. Feeling ashamed of her roving thoughts, like a voyeur, she quickly shut the drawer and hesitated before opening the next one down.

Paige froze in shock and stared at the contents. She pressed the knuckles of one hand to her lips. This felt way more private and out of bounds even though the items in that drawer technically belonged to her.

Each neatly folded shirt, each carefully rolled pair of socks, even the organized basket of her left over 'beauty products', the ones she now considered a luxury, spoke volumes.

When she and Walter were a couple, this space had been reserved for her things when she'd stayed over. It was terribly 'inefficient' to store them in there years after they'd split up. In other words, very unlike the Walter she'd known. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched as she contemplated the reasons why he might've kept her stuff.

She hated herself for the sense of relief there weren't another woman's belongings in that drawer. Paige reminded herself sternly that Walter had every right to move on. He deserved to be happy and loved by someone. Accepted by someone. Completely.

It wasn't until later, after she'd showered and dressed, that Paige realized it was odd Walter hadn't come up or called her to come down. Didn't he say Ralph's bail hearing was first thing?

She picked up her phone to check for messages and discovered it was already ten AM. What the hell?!

Paige dashed down the stairs, worried they would be late to court, only to discover she was alone in the garage.

Where was everyone? Why hadn't they woken her? Was she stuck in a dream?

The familiar panic was beginning to rise up in her when the door burst open and in waltzed Walter, all smiles and looking like every fantasy she'd ever had in the last few years. Sylvester strolled in beside his boss and was grinning back over his shoulder at someone.

The blood pounded in her ears even as she jammed her fists on her hips and demanded, "Where have you been? Why didn't you wake me up? Don't we need to go post bail or something?"

Walter and Sly finally noticed her and gave her identical wide-eyed, innocent looks. It would have been funny if she wasn't so concerned.

Ignoring her plainly irritated stance, Sylvester trotted over and caught her up in a crushing bear hug.

"It's great to see you!" he exclaimed in delight.

When Paige caught her breath, she tried again. "Yes. Yes. It's wonderful to see you too. Now, where is Ralph? Don't we need to…?"

Her son shuffled in the door before she could finish her question. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Oh, Ralph," she whispered, her heart aching. How had they gotten to this point? "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he said in his typical exasperated tone, the one he always used when addressing his mother these days.

In order to quell her usual tendency to go on the defensive and bite back, Paige spoke to Walter instead. "Why didn't you wait for me? He's a minor. I'm his mother. How did you get him out of there without me?"

Sylvester answered before either of the others could. "He was being held as an adult even though he's sixteen. Due to the severity of the charges."

Paige sank down onto a stool at the conference table before her knees could give way, the reality of the situation catching up to her all at once. "You still should've waited for me," she argued softly.

Ralph peered at her through his spiky, tousled bangs. "I didn't want you there."

That simple statement cut through Paige's heart like a blade and her eyes filled.

Walter cleared his throat and nudged Ralph's shoe with his own foot.

"Sorry. I… I mean," the boy sighed, "What I meant to say was I didn't want you to see me there… You know. Like that."

Sly and Ralph took the seats opposite hers. Walter sat on the stool next to her. He hesitantly reached over and squeezed her hand.

An uncomfortable silence began to swell as Paige sniffed and blinked fighting the aggravating, useless tears.

When she felt steadier, she took a bracing breath and asked Sylvester, "So… Give it to me straight. What are we looking at here?"

The mathematician linked his fingers together on top of the table. He swallowed noisily. "Well, I have an appointment to talk to the judge about moving the case down to juvvy court. But I don't know if he'll go for that. This guy isn't exactly known for his leniency. If he doesn't... Well, for a first time offender? We're looking at three to five years." He moved his hands to his lap so he could swipe his sweating palms on his pants.

Paige watched the blood drain from her son's already pale face even as her own eyes widened in alarm. "He _can't_ go to prison. He's just a kid! There must be something you can do. Sly, you have to think of something. There has to be another option here."

Sylvester shifted nervously.

Walter nodded thoughtfully and answered calmly. "There _is_ another option. We'll just have to convince Drew to swear he gave Ralph permission to take the vehicle without his wife's knowledge. And he will have to somehow talk his wife into dropping the charges."

"Oh. Is that all?" Ralph raised a skeptical eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: I'm baaaack! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been living ila vida loca! It's been an interesting couple of weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for the hiatus.**

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Walter was going to enjoy this.

Drew had been ignoring every one of Paige's and Ralph's attempts to reach him. They'd been calling and texting and messaging and even emailing for hours. The coward wouldn't answer.

As they grew more frustrated with each failed effort, Walter became more determined that dead beat was going to pay for being so gutless. Increasingly gratifying ideas swirled around in his prodigious brain and quickly began to take form.

Oh, yes. Drew Baker was going to be _begging_ to help his son when Walter got done with him. The genius was going to make it happen the instant an opportunity presented itself.

As it turned out, not a lot of patience was required. It wasn't long before Ralph and Paige were both completely distracted. They were huddled around the conference table with Sly, helping to research defense strategies. Paige was scanning legal websites on her son's tablet while the boy and his lawyer were thumbing through a couple of heavy tomes looking for obscure cases and circumstances where charges of car theft had been dismissed.

They couldn't know that none of their work was necessary. Ralph was never going to see the inside of a courtroom. Walter was going to see to that.

Shoving his cell phone in his front pants pocket and tucking his laptop under his arm, Walter quietly sneaked upstairs to his loft. Time to do some quick, covert research of his own.

It was almost criminally easy. In no time he'd done what he'd set out to do.

Walter leaned leisurely back in his chair and dialed.

"Hello, beautiful. Everything okay?" Drew's breezy tone grated along Walter's nerves. How dare the bastard be so carefree when his son was scared for his future?

Walter sneered, his words full of venom, "Thank you for the compliment. Unfortunately, I can't honestly return it in kind. And, no, everything is not okay."

"Who is this? How are you calling me from this phone? It's a private number," Drew snapped, all pretense of friendliness disappearing instantly.

"Depending on how this conversation goes, I could simply be a temporary nuisance. Or I could quickly become your worst nightmare. That's really up to you. As for how I'm calling from this number? It was a matter of a few keystrokes. It's a handy little trick if you want someone to stop ignoring calls. By the way, your cyber security is rather… lax. It's a common mistake."

"Is this O'Brien? It figures. I'm hanging up now."

"Before you disconnect, you may want to use all of your inferior intellect and consider this fact first: I've frozen all of your accounts. Including your wife's credit cards. Oops. Look at that. Even the ones you didn't know about."

"What?!"

"I know. Women, right? They can be deceitful at times. But then we both are fully aware you're no stranger to lying either. Hmmm. It appears your wife is quite the shopper. Wow. I didn't know you could purchase a faux-chinchilla steering wheel cover. Interesting." Walter said smugly. He hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you threaten me. What you're doing is illegal."

"Oh, I'm not threatening you. I'm not one for idle threats. It's already done. Unlike you, I always do what I say I'm going to do," not trying to hide the cocky smile in his voice, Walter continued, "And while freezing your bank accounts may not be lawful, I've made certain no one can trace it back to me. Keep this in mind, it would only take me half an hour or so to erase your existence completely."

"You're insane. You-you can't get away…"

"I really hate repeating myself, but I understand it takes longer for slower minds to grasp simple concepts. Don't feel too badly. Repetition is required when teaching small children and animals too. I've. Already. Done. It. The question you _should_ be asking, if you had any sense at all, is 'what will it require from me to get the genius hacker to _undo_ it all?' Let me see. Your wife has already charged an overpriced salad and mineral water for lunch at her tennis club. And it looks like she spends each afternoon, well, spending. So before she tries to purchase some other ridiculous thing that no one needs, you'd better make up your mind to cooperate."

A heavy sigh preceded Drew's tight-toned reply, "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Not much. It's only a matter of a couple of phone calls. But you'd better hurry up. You and I both know it won't be long before your spouse finds another inane item she has to have."

"Phone calls? Who am I supposed to call? I was going to call Paige and Ralph back when I got the chance. I was just busy…"

"Somehow I doubt that. But those aren't the calls I'm referring to. First, I want you to call your wife and convince her to drop the charges. Tell her you gave Ralph permission to borrow her car for his road trip."

"No way, Walter. She won't budge on that… Come on. Don't you think I've tried?"

"Try harder. You'd better persuade her. Because that part is absolutely non-negotiable," Walter gritted.

"I can't… You don't understand. She helped me pull strings to get Ralph into that school. Her uncle is on the board. I-I… But I didn't exactly tell her Paige was moving to Maine with him… When she found out… Ralph was already a tricky subject, then this…" Drew all but whined.

"You've always been the worst kind of father. You've drifted in and out of Ralph's life and never contributed anything but disappointment. For once in your lousy, selfish life, make Ralph a priority and do the right thing for your son," Walter bit out.

"You don't get it…"

"My finger is hovering over the delete key. Believe me I'd like nothing more than to erase you."

Drew sighed, "Fine. I'll do my best. Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm afraid not. Sense of humor isn't one of my strengths. Unfortunately, it's often a casualty of high IQ."

A loaded silence fell and hovered heavily between them. Even with his lack of EQ, Walter could tell the other man was seething, but the genius still said nothing. It was a bit like a staring contest.

Drew lost.

"What? What _else_ do you want me to do?"

"Once you inveigle your vindictive wife into dropping the charges, you will need to call the judge and explain the whole misunderstanding. You will offer to pay any and all fines and court costs associated with the trouble this has caused. Then you will call me back when it's settled. At which point I will personally check with the judge to be sure. Then and only then will I release your accounts. You have one hour before I truly start to ruin your life."

Walter pressed the disconnect icon while Drew was still sputtering.

He promptly set a timer. Fifty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds to go. If Ralph's fate wasn't hanging in the balance, he could almost wish Drew would choose not to comply.


	5. Chapter 5

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: Happy Friday, folks! Just one more chapter after this one, I think.**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

"It was you, wasn't it? You did this."

Walter couldn't decide if the question was rhetorical or if it demanded a real answer. As Paige approached him from across the loft, her face was mostly obscured by her hair and her tone gave nothing away. If she was angry or being accusatory, he was unable to tell.

He decided to pretend ignorance.

"Hmm? You'll have to be more specific," He answered noncommittally as he feigned sudden interest in his laptop's screen, his fingers busily typing nonsense on the keyboard.

"I just got off the phone with Drew. Magically everything is settled. It's all forgiven. And _paid for_. I know he didn't do any of that voluntarily. What exactly did you _do_?"

Walter risked a quick glance at her and saw the faintest smile playing at the corners of her mouth even though her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. He concluded the smile was probably a good sign, shut his computer and sat up straighter on the couch. She settled herself on the coffee table facing him.

Her proximity momentarily scrambling his ability to reason, he blurted, "Would you be mad if I _did_ do…something?"

He tilted his head, squinting into her face, trying hard to evaluate her expression and anticipate her reaction to his method of dealing with her ex. His fingers bit into the hard surface of the computer nervously until he forced himself to slide it onto the table beside her in what he hoped was a casual manner.

Paige placed both of her hands on his knees causing him to swallow audibly. She leaned in until their faces were only a few inches apart.

Averting his eyes to somewhere near her left shoulder, his heart knocking madly against his ribs, he held his breath in anticipation of her reply. Normally, she hated when he interfered in her personal life. She didn't like him fixing her problems. At least she used to hate it. Back when he was privileged to be her friend. And more. Now, he didn't know quite what to expect from her.

"Are you kidding me?"

He chanced another look. She was smiling brightly now, but her eyes were swimming in tears. It was all very confusing.

"No. I actually do want to know… before I reveal anything."

Leaning back and replacing her hands in her own lap, Paige blinked rapidly a few times and huffed out a little laugh. "I absolutely will not be mad. I'm just curious."

Walter missed the connection instantly. He'd forgotten how steadying yet stimulating he found her touch. "Oh, well. It wasn't much. You know…"

She raised her eyebrows in anticipation. The more he evaded, the more she would press. It was one of the first qualities he'd learned about Paige.

He sighed then said in a rush, "Oh, I, uh… kind of froze his accounts and-and more or less inferred I'd completely erase his identity if he didn't do the right thing for once."

"You got him to pay for everything!" Her eyes were wide in her surprised face and she was biting her lip to contain a stream of delighted giggles. He figured it out because she wasn't successful in the least.

Her obvious happiness made him feel lighter. Better than he'd felt in years. Almost giddy, in fact.

"Consider it back child support," Walter grumbled, trying to hide a triumphant grin that was causing his mouth to twitch. He wasn't entirely successful either. "He's lucky I didn't hit him up for more. Like all that back tuition."

Her face fell. "How did you know about that?"

His happy bubble burst. "Oh, um…" He didn't want to get Ralph in trouble, but he wasn't going to lie. He'd learned his lesson years ago. The fallout was too devastating.

Before he could form a reply, she crossed her arms and answered for him. "Ralph."

Walter nodded very slightly then opened his mouth to defend her son, "He-he was only trying to…"

"I should've known he would figure it out…," she said absently, shaking her head. Turning her focus back to Walter, Paige asked, "How much does he know?"

Again she answered her own question before he could even open his mouth. "He knows everything, doesn't he?" She dropped her head into her hands. "I'm such a moron."

Walter wanted to lay a hand on her back to offer a measure of comfort. He started then hesitated, his hand hovering a few inches from her shoulder, indecision rendering him motionless. Did he have a right to touch her? Would she welcome his reassurance? She sat up and he abruptly pulled his arm back, letting it fall to his lap.

"I've made so many bad decisions, I've lost count. And in the process I lost all the ground I'd gained with my son." Her eyes were haunted.

Hoping his words would offer more encouragement than his aborted attempt to reach out, he stated, "I'll bet it isn't too late to regain that ground. I'll help in any way I can."

Paige gave him a shaky smile. "I wouldn't know where to begin. Besides, you've done so much already."

"You could start by admitting where you went wrong. I'm sure he would appreciate it," Walter prompted then quickly added, "You know I would do anything to help Ralph. Anything and everything in my power," after a pause, he finished softly, "And-and you. I hope you know that."

Her eyes were welling with tears again. "I don't have any idea why."

"Don't you?"

"Oh, Walter," she breathed, her gaze dropping. "I really messed up big time, didn't I? I think the first bad decision was leaving you then it all just kind of spiraled downward from there."

"You could've come back at any point. Why didn't you come back? To-to me? I would've done anything..."

"There's the question for the ages, huh? Don't think I wasn't tempted. It only took me about an hour to figure out I'd over-reacted. But I was still so angry. At first I convinced myself I deserved better and I told myself I didn't need you, that I was better off without you. Well, Team Centipede pretty quickly showed me a few errors in my thinking. After that? I felt too guilty. I looked at what I'd done, and I wasn't proud of it. Any of it." Paige shrugged, "Then Drew called and offered me a way out. A fresh start. At the time, it sounded perfect. And it tempted me even more because of that stupid school for Ralph. Which turned into yet another huge mistake I didn't want to own up to. I knew my son was miserable, but I kept telling myself it was the best environment for him. And I should've known better. Deep down, I _did_ know Drew wouldn't keep any promises. I mean, when has he ever? By the time I figured out he was married and wanted me to be his side piece, it was too late. We'd already moved across the country. And when I told him 'not no, but hell no' to his little proposition, he stopped paying for things. By then, I was too ashamed to even think of approaching you. I thought about you... all the time. I thought about what I threw away. And I couldn't stand it…"

Paige Dineen appeared so fragile, so vulnerable, it broke something in Walter. Without stopping to think, he reached out and gathered her to him, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her like he'd been wanting to do ever since she walked through his door. Operating purely on instinct, he pressed his lips to her hair and whispered, "It's okay now. It's all going to be okay. We're in this together. That's all that matters."

Walter didn't know precisely how long they stayed that way. All he knew was the spell was broken when a grinning Ralph peered around the corner and declared, "My father wants his stupid car back. Family road trip anyone?"


	6. Chapter 6

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: Okay, I lied. There will be at least one more chapter to this story. Hope you like it...?**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

"You should talk to your mom. At the very least, you owe her an apology for all the trouble and worry."

Ralph gave him the stink eye.

And he was very good at it.

But Walter wouldn't let himself be cowed by the youth's disapproval. He forced himself to stand firm.

"If you don't talk to your mom and clear the air, I'm not going. That's it." The older genius shrugged, maintaining eye contact and trying his best to appear stern.

"Fine," Ralph finally gave in and agreed, then sighed gustily. "I don't know what you think it'll accomplish is all," he grumbled.

"No matter what's happened, she's your still your mom. Don't forget she loves you more than anyone."

Ralph snorted. "Yeah, right. Why are you taking up for her anyway? She dumped you. She tried to destroy your company. And it all went south from there. She kept making one bad mistake after another. All of her decisions didn't only affect her, you know? I know she's just a normal and she probably doesn't get it, but she wrecked my whole life in the process too. She made me leave everything and everyone that was ever important to me."

"Ralph," Walter raised an eyebrow, "I think she _does_ realize that. And you're well aware making mistakes that affect others isn't exclusive to normals. I lied and decided to go to a lecture with another woman. Even though I knew your mom would be upset if she found out. And to make matters worse, I hid it and didn't tell her like I knew I should've. I'm as responsible for our break up and the split-up of the team as her. And what about you? You're brilliant idea to steal your father's car didn't affect anyone but you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The young genius' defiant posture softened and a look of shame crossed his features. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius, remember?" Walter bumped the teen's shoulder with his, letting the barest hint of a smile curve his lips. "Go. Talk to her."

oxoxoxoxoxo

Because of the lengthy conversation between mother and son, they'd gotten kind of a late start, so they'd only made it as far as Utah on the first day of the trip.

They might have gotten further if Paige hadn't insisted on making it into a genuine road trip, forcing them first to stop and take a few mid-afternoon selfies on the rim of the Grand Canyon then insisting they detour through Monument Valley at sunset.

When the two males in the car objected to the inefficiency of the route, the subsequent delays and the cutting winter winds knifing through their inadequate attire, she remarked with a shake of her head, "It's a lucky thing I love you boys, or I'd have to strangle you both."

The comment echoed in Walter's head for the rest of the day, not unlike the 'haaallooo!' Paige yelled into the canyon, the sound waves bouncing back over and over. Was it a slip of the tongue? Did she mean it in a friendly way? Or did she still harbor a shred of…? Did she ever _really_ love him as much as he still loved her? It was a waste of energy to dwell on it, but he wasn't able to stop.

As the road wound through the admittedly impressive landforms, the sinking sun painting them in radiant apricot hues, Paige eyed him sidelong and asked what he was thinking, most likely because he'd grown quiet and introspective while his wayward thoughts travelled their own route.

Walter gave her a shrug and rueful smile. "Oh, you know me. My head is always crammed with science. I don't want to bore you with a geology lecture. I wouldn't want to ruin the experience for you."

He immediately wished he hadn't used that excuse, because she abruptly turned her head away to look out the passenger side window. Her actions didn't prevent him from seeing her sad, guilty expression reflected in the glass though.

Ralph was seated in the middle seat behind his mother, head lolling back on the headrest, ear buds in place, listening to a podcast he'd downloaded while sporadically dozing. Walter's eyes met his in the rearview mirror and after a moment of silent communication, the boy popped out an ear bud and tapped Paige on the shoulder. "Hey Mom, can we stop for dinner soon? I'm starving."

Diversion could be a marvelous thing. She quickly sat up and started fiddling with the Escalade's GPS looking for something nearby. "We're kind of in the middle of nowhere right now, but there's an Italian place about twenty miles ahead." Next, she consulted her phone. "It's got some great reviews. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds awesome. And Mom? Thanks. Today's been great. You were right about the detour. This terrain is fascinating."

Her bright smile and good mood returned. "You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Walter caught Ralph's eye and winked, nodding a quick 'thank you' in the mirror.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The motel was shabby but clean, the cheesy Western décor was abundant and ridiculous but at least it was mostly tidy. Paige called the place 'cute in a kitschy way' whatever that meant. The WiFi wasn't great, but it would suffice since Walter simply needed to answer a few emails from a returning client and a couple of prospective ones.

He sat in the dead center of the double bed, leaning against the faux wagon wheel headboard, his back cushioned with a small mountain of pillows. His legs were stretched out before him and he balanced his laptop across them. He'd just booted up and connected to the sluggish WiFi when he heard a soft tapping on the connecting door. Sighing, he set the work aside and flung the blanket off.

Walking across the faded burnt orange and yellow shag carpet in his sock feet caused a build up of static. It zapped his fingers as he touched the knob, startling him and causing him to gasp out a foul word, more from the surprise than pain. Consequently, he jerked the door open with a little more force than necessary and his face wore an irritated scowl.

Paige took one look at him and stepping back, began apologizing, "Oh… uh, I'm sorry. I'm bothering you. It's nothing, really… I'll leave you alone."

"No. Paige. It's okay. I was just shocked," Walter rushed to explain, concerned by her crestfallen demeanor.

"I didn't mean to shock you," she snapped sarcastically, and initially he was relieved by the momentary return of the spirit he'd always admired in her… before he started feeling like an idiot. "You've seen me in my robe with no make-up on lots of times before. I didn't think it was a big deal. I only wanted to tell you something, but I guess it'll wait til morning. It's not that important. See you at breakfast…"

"No. Wait." He combed a frustrated hand through his hair. Why did he have to be so pathetic with words? Especially around her? "The doorknob _literally_ shocked me. Come in. Please." He stood aside and motioned for her to enter.

She hesitated for a few seconds before coming in. He swung the door shut behind her.

And they were alone. In his hotel room. Both of them wearing pajamas.

Paige was standing before him biting her lip and looking down while his brain was frantically searching for a safe topic while his eyes scanned her face for hints.

The rhytids bracketing her mouth had become a bit more pronounced since he'd last seen her, most likely due to weight loss and the stress of the last couple of years. However, he felt sure it wasn't a good idea to state that particular fact. Besides, he still considered her the most beautiful woman he'd ever encountered. But that topic wasn't any safer.

Ralph! Her son had always been mostly neutral ground. "Um… Where's Ralph? Is he okay? Are your channels of communication still…"

"He's passed out cold. I think all the carbs from the gigantic helpings of lasagna and bread he packed away at dinner and the relief of getting handed a 'Get-Out-of-Jail-Free' card finally hit him."

They shared a knowing smirk before her expression turned serious and the leaden silence fell again. Paige rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Are… Are you cold? I could turn up the heat if you…"

"Thank you," Paige blurted before he could finish.

"Oh. It's not a problem. I like to sleep with the room a little chilly…"

"I know," She gave him a melting look he couldn't interpret, "I remember. But I didn't mean thanks for the offer to turn the thermostat up."

Walter's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't think I've thanked you properly for… everything. You had no obligation to help us." When he opened his mouth to protest, she held up a hand to silence him. "You will never know how much I appreciate what you've done… What you've always gone out of your way to do… There aren't words enough. I'll never be able to repay you."

Before he had time to process what she'd said, her arms were sliding around his neck. Without conscious thought, his arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her in tight against his body, shuddering slightly because the contact felt so incredibly good.

Her fingers wove themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck. She brushed her lips softly along his jaw, pausing when they grazed the corner of his mouth. A low sound rumbled in his chest and Walter kissed her fully, licking her mouth open with the press of his tongue. And he was tasting her again for the first time in years. Not sipping, but taking her mouth hungrily in greedy gulps. He'd been starved for her.

It was Paige's turn to make a raspy whimpering noise in her throat. She said his name in a ragged whisper when he tore his mouth from hers to begin feasting on her neck. His tingling hands bunched her bathrobe in his fists in response. He had always loved hearing her voice in his ear and now it made him positively ache for her. All of her.

But even as her warm hands stole under his shirt, the logical part of his mind was still analyzing what she'd said.

And it was telling him clearly to call a halt to things even while his yearning body and his thundering heart were doing their best to drown out its voice.

Walter tried ignoring his left-brain's advice, but it only grew louder as their embrace became more heated.

Until he grasped Paige by the shoulders and gently pushed her away. She blinked in dazed puzzlement. Her disheveled, aroused appearance nearly had Walter tugging her back for more.

But reason won out in the end.

Damn it.

He swallowed hard, "I… can't," he panted, trying to catch his breath. He shook his head, "I don't… want this. I don't want… you to-to be with me out of gratitude."


	7. Chapter 7

WHERE THE SON DON'T SHINE

 **AN: There. Kind of finished in a rush, but I hope you like how it turned out. Thanks to all my reviewers. Your comments mean the world!**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, in spite of the luxury model's dual control thermostats, the temperature was impossibly more frigid inside the car than outside. There were no more selfies at roadside attractions. No more sampling of iconic local food. No more rounds of Cadillac karaoke. No more license plate bingo. Just endless stretches of serpentine black road and the hypnotic hum of the tires rolling over it mile after mile after ceaseless mile.

Walter hated it.

He almost wished he'd consented to Paige's offer the night before. He'd certainly been tempted. But, as always, his mind had betrayed him and wouldn't allow him to completely surrender to emotions, even as spellbinding as they'd been when coupled with the biological urges he'd completely ignored for over two years.

What was worse? He was aware he'd hurt her. It wasn't intentional, but it hardly mattered.

Later that day, on impulse, Walter took his own detour toward Cawker City, Kansas hoping to dispel some of the tension in the car. A far cry from gridlocked, smoggy LA, the little town appeared to be stuck in the fifties era. When he swung the Escalade into a parking space, Ralph gave him a strange, questioning look from the passenger seat.

Walter shrugged and said, "It's not something you're likely to see everyday…"

"Or ever wanted to," the boy joked with an incredulous laugh, "C'mon, Mom," he tossed toward the backseat as he grabbed his coat and clambered out, "This should be right up your alley."

"Hey," Walter defended, feigning insult, "It might not be one of the seven wonders of the natural world like the Grand Canyon, but it does hold a world record."

Grinning boyishly, Walter tapped on the window and beckoned Paige to follow them. She frowned and blinked back at him before reluctantly unfastening her seatbelt and exiting the car.

A few minutes later, the three of them stood side-by-side, leaning on their elbows on the railing. For a while, the two geniuses tried estimating the length and weight of the object, not allowing anyone to read the plaque until they'd each made their respective guesses.

"That's a lot of twine," Paige stated, after reading off the exact measurements for them.

"Impressive." Ralph smirked. "Not necessarily because of the size, but because it's unfathomable why anyone would want to collect a huge ball of twine to start with."

"What else is there to do in Cawker City, Kansas?" Walter asked as if no other explanation was required, then he couldn't help adding, "But I have to say calling it a _ball_ of twine isn't exactly accurate. The weight makes it flat on the bottom, so it's not spherical. It looks more like a…"

Paige tilted her head to one side, evaluating. "A truffle… or a cordial cherry…"

"…Or a scoop of ice cream," Ralph nodded eagerly, "Which I gotta say sounds pretty great right about now."

"Lucky for you, there just happens to be an old fashioned soda fountain across the square," Walter pointed out, "And it appears to be open for business."

The boy didn't have to be told twice. He gave an enthusiastic double thumbs-up before starting off at a smart clip toward the promised treat.

Watching him go, his mother shook her head in amusement. "It could be twenty below and that kid would still want ice cream. Me? I wouldn't say 'no' to hot chocolate or a cup of coffee myself."

"Lead the way," Walter smiled back at her, pleased his plan had worked and Paige was more at ease.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The trio pulled into Kansas City right around dinner time and treated themselves to some fantastic barbeque. Then they collectively decided to find a place to stay for the night, as both Paige and Walter were tired of driving and they flatly refused to let Ralph take over, considering the reason they were being forced to drive across the country in the first place.

And much to the teen's disappointment.

As tired as he was, Walter found himself too restless to sleep. He decided it was likely because of the forced inactivity associated with being confined to a vehicle for most of the day. The hotel happened to have an indoor track around the pool. He thought perhaps if he walked a few laps and collected his thoughts, he could settle down enough to relax.

Running into Paige wasn't conducive to relaxation, however. But there she was. And it was too late to quietly back out, because she'd seen him and given a shy little wave in his direction.

As she jogged up to him, he noted her hair was gathered in a messy bun on top of her head, tendrils falling out and clinging to her damp neck and chest. And she was clad in nothing more than clingy, cut off yoga pants and a faded sports bra. Her face was flushed and glistening with perspiration. Indicating she was hot.

Well, she was always _hot_. At least to Walter.

Ho, boy.

"Hey there, Walter. Couldn't sleep either?" She swiped at her forehead and dabbed at her cleavage with the end of the towel she had draped around her neck.

"Oh, um. I, uh…" Wrenching his eyes away, he cleared his throat and began again, "No. I thought I'd walk a while to see if it would help."

"Mind if I walk with you for a bit?"

Yes? Maybe? No?

"Okay. Uh, sure," was his more decisive sounding reply.

They walked half of the track in relative silence then Paige said, "I need to apologize."

"What for?" Walter asked, genuinely perplexed.

She huffed out an embarrassed laugh. "Last night. I had no right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable… I should've known you wouldn't want to be with me like that after… you know, everything. Then I let it bother me when it was actually my fault."

"Did I give you the impression I didn't _want_ to be with you? That wasn't the issue. Believe me. You're _still_ the only one I want to be with. Like-like, uh, that."

"Then I don't get it. Why? Why did you reject me that way?" She murmured mostly to herself after a few introspective moments.

He felt compelled to answer anyway. "I'm not built for a temporary affair. Especially not with you. And I'm still essentially _me_. You said you found being with me unsatisfactory. You don't like the person I am. I'm an inadequate partner for you." When she opened her mouth to comment, he held up a hand and continued, "You know me. I've considered our relationship from every possible angle and thought about every exchange. For years. There are many reasons why we failed. We're very different and we both made mistakes. But it really boils down to insecurities that resulted in a serious lack of trust and the fact you basically don't enjoy being with someone like me. You tried, but I became too much for you." He swallowed hard around the knot in his suddenly tight throat, "Too."

Again Paige tried to protest, but Walter cut in, "And the problem is, I… I'm… afraid to try it again. Being with you. I'd inevitably disappoint you. See, I didn't lie when I told you that you're the love of my life. I would've gone to any lengths to mend our relationship. Done whatever I needed to do to fix it. That's why I don't think you were being honest when you said it back. The truth is you've been in love before. You will likely love again. Opportunities will exist for you. That's how you were able to walk away. But it took me thirty years to fall in love for the first time. I doubt I have the capacity to do it again."

She stopped him with a hand on his arm. Touching her fingertips lightly to his face, she breathed, "Oh, Walter. For a genius, you really are dumb. You have it all wrong."

He stepped back, shaken by the contact and overwhelmed by his need for another outpouring of words. "Don't get me wrong. I have no doubt you cared for me, Paige. You were and possibly are attracted to me. But when I think back, I surmise it was probably due to admiration for my abilities or gratitude because of the progress I helped you make in understanding your son. The problem is the person I am when I'm not sacrificing for the greater good or building a bridge between you and Ralph… That guy bores you. Just like I feared he would. You were my calm and my safe place, but I was never that for you. I… got on your nerves."

Walter had never felt more vulnerable or exposed yet it was oddly cathartic to finally regurgitate everything that had been locked inside since Paige left him.

"Can you just listen? Please? Hear me out," she urged.

With his nod, she went on, "I know I hurt you. I hate that. Try to understand that the last few years have taught me more than a few lessons. I've seen exactly what my life is like without you in it. I had no idea how much I leaned on you, how much I depended on you, how much I learned from you until you weren't there any more. I'm not only talking about super-human abilities or employment or relating to my son. I won't deny that was part of the attraction in the beginning. What I didn't see, though? Was helping you learn to be more human, helped me too. It helped me heal in ways I didn't know I was broken. Until I lost you. You know the stupid thing is those things I claimed annoyed me? Those are some of the things I missed most when you weren't around anymore. Drew can wax poetic better than Keats. Let me tell you, he has charm and romance down to an art. He's also a phony and a philanderer. There is more sincerity in your little finger than in his whole soul. And even Tim…" She rolled her eyes at his look of disgust, "He was everything I should've wanted in a man. Admit it. If there was an algorithm pairing people up, there's no doubt I would've ended up with him. Do you want to know why I was _really_ mad at you when he left? Because I was relieved. He was so boring. I mean, really boring. No conflicts. No surprises. I wanted to want him so bad. But I really wanted you. And you'd backed away so many times, it terrified me. I didn't think you'd ever be ready. I guess once we got together, I was worried the whole time you were going to fire me or reject me or leave me. So, I made sure I had enough excuses to leave you first. Don't kid yourself. I've never loved anyone in my life as much as I love you. Still."

Walter wanted so much to believe her. What she said made a lot of sense and he didn't want to be cowardly again. Even if he was scared out of his wits.

"Won't you give me another chance?" He recognized the same fear mirrored in her eyes.

"I don't think long distance relationships work out very well," Walter started. Those eyes took on a shattered look, so he hurried to add, "So would you consider coming back to work at Scorpion? The office could use your organizational skills again and I've been thinking of hiring additional geniuses to handle our increased workload. They're going to need an experienced liaison to help them translate the world."

Paige gave him a tremulous, hopeful smile that twisted his heart. She nodded. "Of course."

"And… as for the rest of it? If we, um, could take things more slowly… Make sure we're open and honest with each other from the beginning… If you would tell me your preferences and expectations, I promise I'll try to be accommodating…"

"We can take it as slowly as you'd like. Just so you know, though, if it takes the rest of my life, I'm going to make sure I prove to you that you're loved. Completely. And I'm staying for good this time."

Walter pulled Paige into a tight embrace and whispered a choked, 'Me too', into her ear.


End file.
